


That’s Up to You

by pixiehrj



Series: Dangerous and At Large [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, anyway, but it’s complicated, i just really love spy stories okay leave me alone, its another spy installation yay, jaesung, jisung and jaemin are both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiehrj/pseuds/pixiehrj
Summary: “But if I did that, would you ever see me again?”“That’s up to you.”





	That’s Up to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely friend cesca!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+friend+cesca%21).



“We really need to stop meeting like this, Sungie,” he breathed, mockery lacing his tone. Jaemin had always been good at interrogation. Getting what he wants. This was no different. Jisung had never experienced, however, what it felt like to be on the other end.  
“You could just turn yourself in, you know. Make my life and yours a whole hell of a lot easier. If i’m feeling generous, maybe you could even have a reduced sentence,” Jisung said in response. Jaemin was working him and though he hated to admit it, his tactics were working. The way he was breathing down his neck. The fact that they were so close that not much was left to the imagination. If he weren’t tied down, it would be a similar experience to their first stakeout.  
He remembered it all too well. The dark night sky, illuminated by pale, sickly street lights and the glowing embers of cigarettes. The sticky, sweet taste of his coffee, which had since gone cold. And then a new feeling. All at once, Jaemin.  
They both knew that something was there they hadn’t acknowledged. Something that brought their relationship a little further than just partners. That night however, was the first time they’d brought it to the surface. It was also the last night Jisung had seen Jaemin before this. Before he’d decided that he didn’t want to play good cop anymore.  
Jaemin however, was seemingly unphased. He knew what Jisung was thinking, though. He always had. Though he hated to admit it, he’d grown soft for Jisung in the past, and their game of cat and mouse was no exception. He didn’t want to put Jisung through the pain, but there wasn’t any other way. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. There was no other way.  
And so here they were, in a glamorous penthouse apartment, looking out over the city. The dark night sky was illuminated now by signs and lights in every shade and neon color. In a cynical, sadistic sort of way, Jaemin thought, this was a beautiful moment. Just him, the view… and the love of his life, tied to a chair, begging him to turn himself in.  
“Jaemin?” He spoke quietly now. Jaemin turned as if by instinct, immediately wishing he could stop himself. Jisung looked beyond pathetic in this moment. His hair was tousled, his already dark eyes were seemingly lifeless. “If you let me go, no one has to know.”  
Jaemin walked to Jisung and got close once more, closer to his ear than before. “But if I did that, would you ever see me again?”  
He tried his best to sound intimidating, but his tone gave him away. Jisung couldn’t help but read him like a book. The fear, adrenaline, and pure love in his voice was evident.  
“That’s up to you,” he spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m back with another installation of my spy drabble series and i just wanted to let you guys know that you can follow me @pixiehrj on twitter for more au’s! (:


End file.
